The Academy for Shinobi and Other Wannabe Fighters
by Black Rose Crystal
Summary: Naruto A.U. Two girls are given scholarships to join a special school in Tokyo, Japan for fighters but they soon find out that this school is anything but normal when they see that their fellow students are characters from an anime.
1. The Beginning

The Academy for Shinobi and Other Wannabe Fighters

By: Black Rose Crystal

Chapter One: The Beginning

Fall had finally begun, meaning school had started trapping kids and teenagers in the boring white walls of buildings reminiscent of jail, without the thick iron bars of course. Boring classes would teach children how to be adults and, depending on the teacher, suck all the fun out of living from their young bodies. At least that's what Roxanne believed.

Attending school had become a mind-numbing routine for Roxanne Long. From high school to the small university in her hometown, the African American girl could not get any excitement from sitting in a dreary classroom all day listening to a teacher drone on and on about the muscles of the human body. She would much rather be outside reading, writing something on the novel she promised her mother she would write, or training at the dojo Kaylie's grandfather owned where she was learning Taijutsu. While she was quite intelligent Roxanne hated anything that could not hold her attention for long. Sitting in her Anatomy and Physiology lecture was one of those things. And yet she was known as an uber-geek around the school as she usually had her nose in a book and was usually the target for ridicule because she was half Chinese and had weird friends.

So the girl sat at her desk with the hood of her cat-eared hoodie pulled up over her head and text messaged her friend Kaylie who was at the Bayville high school only a street over. She was so busy arguing with the girl on how she did not act like Shikamaru from Naruto-even though she was just as lazy as the boy and tended to stare at the sky at random moments- she did not notice the shadow looming over her desk. She was snapped out of her conversation with a large hand with sharp nails, manicured to be insanely sharp and painted puke up pink grabbed her shoulder and squeezed.

"Ow..." The girl whines as the nails dig into her shoulder through her hoodie. She glances up at her Anatomy and Physiology teacher and attempts to smile innocently only to receive a glare from the woman named Mrs. Weatherly, aka the White Bitch of Bayville U.

"Mrs. Long I suppose you didn't hear me calling your name even though I have been trying to get your attention for the last eight minutes," Mrs. Weatherly says smiling slightly, "I know you must think my class is quite boring as you are failing it so I can see why you have tuned me out."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weatherly." Roxanne says softly trying to ignore the loud laughter of the other students.

"I'm sure you are. Anyhow I was trying to tell you that you have been called to the main office and you are to get your things and head over there immediately. You will not need to make up the parts of the class you will miss as it simply won't matter anyway. Good bye" The gray haired woman sneers at Roxanne who simply stares at the piece of spinach caught in between the woman's front teeth. It seemed to move every time the woman spoke but never slipped from its spot and it was a large piece of spinach too. It didn't help that the woman's breath smelled like ass.

"Um…sure, thanks Mrs. Weatherly." Roxanne says tearing her eyes away from the woman's teeth and grabbing her things. She walks out of the classroom, ignoring the catcalls of the other students and glances at the student aid waiting for her.

"So what did I do now?" She mumbles to the blond boy leaning against the wall near the door. He was one of the popular kids, the kind that only talked to a person when they wanted answers to homework or too beat up a smaller student. It was a shame that Bayville University had cliques but as most of the students had gone to the high school nearby there was no need to change their ways since everybody knew each other. To the students there you would always bee the same kid that ate paste in kindergarten and received daily swirlies in high school. You were simply stuck being whatever the other people believed you were and you couldn't change it, not in Bayville.

The boy was Luke Gravies, star quarterback of the foot ball team and hottest boy on campus though Roxanne couldn't really see why; it was probably because of his short blond hair and "dreamy" hazel eyes. He was tall and muscular and was actually quite intelligent though he didn't apply himself since "The A-listers don't do homework." As he often told Roxanne to get her to do his homework for him. She never did and when he threatened her she fought back, which annoyed him to no end. She had given him a black eye once which shocked him and made him the laughing stock of the school, for a day, but he never forgot that and tried to make her life hell anyway he could.

"I don't know. The dean wants to see you in his office so he told me to come and get you retard. You try to kill somebody or something?" Luke asks standing up and heading down the hall towards the main office. Roxanne struggles to keep up with his long strides while cursing her short legs.

"Would I try to kill anybody, Luke?" The African-American girl rolls her eyes and blows a strand of her red streaked black hair away from her face as she walks.

"You know how you nerds snap when provoked too much. Now stop talking to me." Luke waves at one of his girlfriends and ignores his rival to flirt with her. Roxanne just rolls her eyes and checks her phone for any new text messages from Kaylie as she heads to the office alone.

"Been sent to the office for some reason, text you when I get out Kaylie" The last text she had gotten said. It was quite a coincidence that the both of them would be sent to the office at the exact same time, a very weird coincidence.

Upon reaching the main office she says hello to the secretary, a nice young woman named Miss. Blake, and is told to go on inside after being given a lollipop and asked about her family. While vaguely wondering why the university even had a principal, probably because it was so small, the girl enters the principal's office and takes her usual seat in a chair near his desk.

"Ms. Long. I wasn't expecting to see you here so early in the school year but luckily this time you aren't in any trouble. In fact this might be the last time you see me at all!" Mr. Winter says looking at her over his laptop.

"What do you mean sir?" Roxanne asks slightly confused.

Mr. Winter smiles slightly, "I'll cut right to the chase. It seems you have received a scholar ship to a very prestigious school in Japan. Do you remember entering a Martial Arts contest at the beginning of the year? The one you and a Mrs. Kaylie Nakanara tied for first place in?"

Roxanne nods. She and Kaylie had entered the contest for fun and to test their abilities, not really expecting to get as far as they did in the competition. They ended up fighting each other in the final round in a rare Senior/Junior Mixed Division fight and tying for first. The judge had never explained what the prize was, saying that it was to be a surprise for the winner/winners of the contest. When she and Kaylie won their parents were sent a letter that Roxanne didn't really care to read and her mother never got around to telling her about because she ran out of the house. It was all very strange.

"Well your scholarship is for 10,000 dollars to attend the Shinobi Academy for the Marital Arts. The full scholarship was for 20,000 dollars but as they had to give it to both of you they cut it in have. Luckily this scholarship covers everything you need while staying at this school: room and board, meal plans, books, etc. The only thing is do you wish to leave this school and start afresh in Tokyo, Japan?"

"Uh..." Roxanne falls silent thinking about how she would have to leave her family to go to a whole other country very far away. She knew how to speak, read, and write Japanese thanks to staying with the old Japanese woman, named Mrs. Erizawa, who lived across from her during summer vacations when her parents wanted to be alone. Those times were spent having martial arts contests in the woman's backyard and being her student while grudgingly learning the language by trial and error (and being hit over the head with a paper fan when she got things wrong).

"Roxanne, I think going to this school would be good for you. I know leaving your family and friends will be hard but that's what learning how to be an adult is all about. This school is highly credited and does not just teach the martial arts but other occupations and majors as well. You will meet new people and get to travel to a country you have never been too before. But it is your decision and I will respect it." Mr. Winter says leaning back in his chair and rifling through his desk drawers for a few minutes. Soon he pulls out a pamphlet for the school and hands it, a letter of application, and Roxanne's letter of approval to the girl.

"Think about it Roxanne."

Roxanne looks down at the items handed to her then glances back at her principal, "I will Mr. Winter. Thank You."

Mr. Winter nods and waves her away, "Now go on home. Miss. Blake has already sent your transcript to the school. In fact she sent it months ago. I don't believe you need to go to anymore of your classes and I suppose you want to go squeal about your scholarship to your friends. Correct?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you so much sir," Roxanne turns towards the door then turns back and walks around the desk to give the elder man a hug, "I'll miss you."

"It was nice teaching you, Roxanne Long. Now do your best at that school you hear me or I'll kick your but in Tai jutsu myself!" Mr. Winters returns the hug and Roxanne blinks at his statement before noticing the Tai jutsu awards on a shelf nearby. She opens her mouth to speak but Mr. Winter only smiles and points her towards the door.

She waves and walks out of his office then gets a note of leave from Miss. Blake before running out of the main office to get her things out of her locker and sell back the books she had with her. Once she was done she walks out of the school and heads over to the high school to wait for Kaylie.


	2. Fight One

Chapter Two: Mrs. Erizawa, Kaylie, and the Family

Fighting was the only time Roxanne felt calm. It was a strange thought yes but there was something about being in the heat of battle with an opponent that other people believed that she could not beat that made Roxanne felt at peace. She guessed it was the inner masochist in her. It wasn't that she liked pain, though she sort of did, she just liked feeling that rush she got when she was being challenged. It was like an addiction that she couldn't get rid off.

She felt like that now as she was surrounded by a group of five wannabe gang members with Kaylie at her back ready to take them on with her. Her adrenaline was pumping and she felt that lovely nervousness in the pit of her stomach that made her even more ready to take on a group of potential fighters who could probably hand her ass to her. Inwardly she knew that Tai-jutsu was supposed to be all about defense and technically that was what she was using it for, since the leader of this wannabe gang had threatened her when she would not give him her money. He really shouldn't have threatened her.

"Listen girls we can do this the easy way. Just give me all your money and no one gets hurt." The gang leader said. He was a tall muscular dude with a moustache that looked like a fungus growing from his upper lip and a lot of piercings in his face. His greasy hair was tied in a ponytail and he wore a tight black shirt and a pair of baggy pants. Yep he was the token gang leader. Roxanne bet he had a heart shaped tattoo that said mom on his arm and stole from little old ladies. His name had to be Bruno or something lame like that.

"Roxie I think we should do what he says." Kaylie whispers glancing around them, they were completely surrounded by the group and yet she felt excited as well.

"Right whatever Kay if you want to give up your allowance fine but I'm keeping my money." Roxanne smirked then moved.

Her right foot connected with "Bruno's" chin and he stumbled giving the girl a change to follow up with a right hook to the jaw. The others watched the man fall backwards and stared for a couple of minutes at the girl who had just attacked their leader and was now cracking her knuckles while wincing slightly from the pain.

"Get her!" Bruno yelled sitting up and nursing his jaw and the gang attacked.

Roxanne flipped backwards and kicked two of the gang members in the jaw while Kaylie actually flipped one man over and into another. The two girls knew that what they lacked in strength they could make up in speed so they spent most of the fight delivering quick jabs, punches and kicks to their opponents watching them fall one by one.

The smell of sweat mixed with the smell of blood that was slowly beginning to fill the air with every punch that the two girls delivered to the faces of their opponents. Soon they were bruised and breathing hard and would mostly likely be in pain in the morning (as well as get chewed out by Nakanara-sensei and their parents) but they had won the fight. They had proved that they weren't the girls who would run away and cry to their mothers, years of training with Nakanara-sensei had long killed that trait in them, sort of.

"You…two freaks! We'll be back to kick your butts you can be sure of that!" Bruno yelled through a few gaps in his teeth while running away with his gang. Kaylie just flips them off while Roxanne touches a bruise forming under her eye.

"That's going to leave a mark…" She mumbled wincing at the pain. Kaylie just rolls her eyes and ignores her own bruises to grin at the elder girl.

"And you say you're a masochist. You're just a big baby."

"Fuck you. Just because I like fighting and like a little pain now and then doesn't mean I enjoy getting all bruised up. Geese I'm going to be black and blue in the morning and is that a good impression to make on our new teachers at this school in Japan…whatever it's called." Roxanne responds frowning slightly at her friend.

"The Noshiro School of the Martial Arts, didn't you read the pamphlet Roxie?" Kaylie rolls her eyes and walks down the street with Roxanne walking beside her, "And you're supposed to be the older smarter one."

"Once again fuck you. And no I didn't read the pamphlet as I just found out about this only a few damn hours ago! Hello there was not much time to read a pamphlet when you have to wait on your best friend and when you are trying to get home you get jumped by some lame wannabe greasers!"

"Whatever drama queen. Anyway are you going to ask your parents if you can go? Cause I know I am but you know they won't let me go to Japan alone."

Roxanne nods, "I know. I'm going to have to ask my parents and hope they say yes. I just want to get out of Bayville University and away from Bayville."

"You hate Bayville that much?" Kaylie glances at her friend who nods glancing up at the sky.

"Yeah I hate Bayville that much. There's nothing to do here and everyone tries to keep you from being what you want to be. You know until I met Nakanara-sensei no one else would let me join their dojo because I was a girl. Supposedly I was an accident waiting to happen and they didn't want my parents to sue I happened to break a nail or something. They were usually just stupid sexist old men."

"But it doesn't matter now. We showed them, we're great tai-jutsu practitioners and other people have seen that," Kaylie grins and nudges her friend in the side, "We're proving them wrong."

Roxanne nods but inside she couldn't help but feel that maybe it wasn't the people who didn't want her to learn tai-justu who were wrong. Maybe it was the people that wanted her to come to the Noshiro Academy who were wrong. Maybe they were mistaken in choosing her. Something just sounded a little too good to be true and Roxanne knew that something had to go wrong somewhere.

"If you keep being emo I'm going to kick you in your fucking neck Shikamaru." Kaylie says hitting the girl in the back of her head and running forward before turning around and running backwards to flip the girl off and grin.

Roxanne just shakes her head and runs after her but the strange feeling of inferiority stayed in the back of her mind.


End file.
